


Little Calder

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Lies Beneath- Anne Greenwood Brown
Genre: Gen, caring older Jason, changing, young Calder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Jason sees a little kid losing a tail in a painful way all alone.





	Little Calder

**Author's Note:**

> I manipulated the ages a little bit, because I really wanted a fic of Jason taking care of a younger Calder

Jason stared at the child changing in front of him. Maybe child wasn’t the right word considering the little one was shedding a tail in what looked like a painful manner. The shudders subsided, and Jason took a step closer. The child noticed him and bolted away on shaky legs.

                He must’ve been maybe eight or nine and seemed to be alone. Jason knelt by the tree the child was hiding behind. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. Where are your parents? You look like you’re alone. What’s your name?”

                The child peered around the tree, looking at Jason. He held his hand out to the child, encouragingly. After a hesitant moment, the child took his hand with a quiet whisper, “Calder.”

                Jason smiled at him. “I have a little girl about your age.”


End file.
